


Sob os holofotes

by Nathymaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Original Universe, Romance, Teen Romance, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathymaki/pseuds/Nathymaki
Summary: Era difícil se concentrar quando Daichi o olhava daquele modo. Era difícil manter o nervosismo e o suor que cobria as palmas sob controle. Era difícil encobrir as batidas apressadas e denunciadoras de seu coração tolo. Todos os sintomas apontavam para uma conclusão lógica: estava apaixonado por seu Capitão.





	Sob os holofotes

**Author's Note:**

> Esta história veio de um prompt que tinha tudo pra ser UA, mas acabou que saiu algo UO e que eu tenho grande carinho!  
> Espero que gostem e boa leitura a todos!

Todos os holofotes estavam voltados para os dois. A quadra de vôlei se encontrava uma verdadeira bagunça com caixas empilhadas, tecidos e roupas saindo das mesmas e se espalhando pelo chão, misturando-se aos cabos de energia que mantinham as luzes e a câmera funcionando, apontadas para o único canto que se encontrava organizado. Um tecido creme pendia, cobrindo a parede e contrastando com o escritório ali montado. A mesa de tampo de vidro e as cadeiras de encosto escuro e acolchoado - conseguidas com muito esforço da sala do coordenador - davam uma harmonia completa ao ambiente improvisado.  
Em uma delas, Daichi encarava Sugawara sob os dedos cruzados, os olhos negros avaliativos e firmes, imerso por completo no personagem, enquanto Sugawara sentia o corpo arrepiar ao encontrar os orbes escuros que emanavam uma sensação tão diferente do usual, responsável por nublar sua mente e enchê-la com pensamentos sobre como ele estava incrivelmente bonito naquele terno.  
Do lado de fora do cenário improvisado, Yachi se mexia freneticamente indicando que era o momento e ele devia dizer sua fala agora. Respirou fundo e encarou os olhos escuros fixados em si, sentido o estômago se contorcer em um estranho sapateado inapropriado para o momento.  
— Você acha que estou nervoso porque você está me entrevistando para uma vaga na sua empresa, mas na verdade é porque... – a voz vacilou nas últimas palavras e ele gaguejou. — Porque.... Porque você....  
— CORTA! – Yachi gritou, frustrada, pela quinta vez naquele dia. Aproximou-se de Sugawara que respirava aliviado, embora ainda envergonhado, e tratava de manter os olhos longe dos de Daichi que ainda analisavam sua expressão. E ser analisado daquele modo lhe dava receio, receio de que os seus sentimentos mais íntimos pudessem, de alguma forma, se encontrarem expostos para a livre apreciação do Capitão. A garota se aproximou e Suga tremeu com o olhar direcionado a si. Enganava-se quem a via e a tomava por apenas uma garota fofa e inofensiva. Desde o início das gravações, eles vinham vendo um lado de sua personalidade que não esperavam. Aparentemente, ser responsável por um projeto que havia sido sua ideia a princípio, podia causar reações do tipo. As mãos foram para os lados da cintura, uma delas ainda segurando a claquete. — Sugawara-san, consegue ler essa fala aqui no papel? – Lhe passou o script, puxando-o de uma bolsa ao seu lado.  
— Você acha que estou nervoso porque você está me entrevistando para uma vaga na sua empresa, mas na verdade é porque você é estupidamente gostoso. – Conseguiu dizer, embora sentisse a pele formigar ao imaginar o olhar do Capitão ainda em si. Não seja estúpido! Ele não vai pensar nada demais como você.  
— Ótimo, então qual a dificuldade de falar na hora da gravação?  
— Hum... – lançou um olhar rápido a Daichi que ainda observava a cena e retornou a Yachi que tinha as bochechas coradas, se a causa era a irritação ou a vergonha por estar reclamando com os membros mais antigos do time nunca iam saber. Risadinhas ecoavam pela quadra e Suga lançou uma careta para Tanaka e Noya, os dois baderneiros. Coçou a nuca, sem jeito, e suspirou. — Acho que estou um pouco fora do personagem hoje. Sinto muito, Yachi-chan.  
— Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Ela suspirou. — Se não é um bom dia, o que podemos fazer? Vamos encerrar por hoje. – Retomou o script das mãos dele e se virou para os outros que juntavam suas coisas e se preparavam para sair.  
Sugawara levantou-se e saiu do escritório de cabeça baixa. Mordia o lábio inferior, reprimindo-se interiormente por estragar o ensaio. Precisava se concentrar! O papel que fazia era de importância para todos. Além disso, o Festival Cultural anual que a Escola Karasuno oferecia tinha como prêmio, esse ano, uma ajuda financeira para o clube que ficasse em primeiro lugar nas atrações. Suga sabia que era importante que eles ganhassem, seria mais fácil assim para conseguir os ônibus que os levariam ao Nacional. E essa vitória agora dependia de sua atuação também.  
A ideia de Yachi de fazer uma produção cinematográfica foi aceita com grande entusiasmo. Podia ouvir os comentários animados das outras turmas durante os intervalos das aulas e a expectativa dos companheiros estava se tornando um fardo pesado para se carregar, quase como se a ele fosse confiada a bola final em meio a um set point. Não queria decepcioná-los, não com o prazo de entrega se aproximando e eles tendo feito apenas metade do que deveriam fazer.  
Mas era difícil se concentrar quando Daichi o olhava daquele modo. Era difícil manter o nervosismo e o suor que cobria as palmas sob controle. Era difícil encobrir as batidas apressadas e denunciadoras de seu tolo coração. Todos os sintomas apontavam para uma conclusão lógica, uma em que ele insistia em negar: estava apaixonado por seu Capitão e temia que, sob a luz dos holofotes, esses sentimentos escapassem do controle cuidadoso que mantinha e se libertassem, saindo da boca para fora em frente a todos. Não. Não temia o que os outros poderiam pensar. Pelo contrário, sabia que os amigos o apoiariam. Então não, ele não temia os outros. Suga temia a reação de Daichi.  
Não queria ver a negação tomar a face equilibrada. Temia perder seu pilar de apoio, o cais em meio a tempestade de inseguranças que, por vezes, o assolava. Pois era isso que ele era para si, o porto seguro para o qual retornar quando tudo mais se encontrava virado de cabeça para baixo. E, por mais que a compulsão de simplesmente desabafar, colocar para fora todas as palavras que se imaginara falando várias e várias vezes, ele tinha medo demais de perder o que tinham agora caso ousasse dar mais um passo. Não passava de um covarde.  
— Suga. – Daichi aproximou-se do amigo após vê-lo reunir as coisas com uma postura tão cabisbaixa. Conhecia-o há muito tempo e sabia que ele podia ser um pouco inseguro, portanto, imaginou que ele estivesse chateado com a pequena dificuldade com a fala durante a gravação. — Está tudo bem?  
Sugawara saltou no mesmo lugar ao sentir a mão em seu ombro. Reconheceria o toque em qualquer lugar. Recriminou-se mentalmente por ter ficado tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não notara a aproximação de Daichi. Não que o estivesse evitando, apenas desejava um tempo sozinho para que pudesse colocar a cabeça no lugar. Não podia continuar desse modo, falhando vez após outra, todos contavam com ele para que tudo funcionasse e não seria Suga a decepcioná-los.  
— Está sim, Daichi! – O Capitão facilmente percebeu que aquele era um sorriso forçado, mas não pôde dizer nada, pois ele logo se afastava de si, correndo para a saída do ginásio. — Eu só tenho muitas coisas a fazer ainda, então vou indo na frente. Até amanhã!  
— Até amanhã, Suga... – despediu-se em voz baixa, pois o outro já havia sumido porta afora. Soltou o ar em um suspiro cansado e desejou que a animação e os sorrisos sinceros do amigo, responsáveis por fazer seu coração parar de bater para então retomar as batidas em um ritmo furioso, não demorassem a voltar.  
***  
No dia seguinte, Sugawara chegou cedo à escola. Estava decido a ensaiar o máximo que pudesse antes das gravações e ignorar todo e qualquer olhar que Daichi lhe lançasse. Diria a maldita fala nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse. Encaminhou-se para a sala do clube, rodopiando a chave da sala no ar, satisfeito com sua determinação, e destrancou a porta, fechando-a após entrar e andando até o seu armário para trocar o uniforme pelo terno que usavam durante as gravações.  
Estava tão compenetrado no ato de colocar os botões nas casas certas que mal notou a porta ser aberta e outra pessoa entrar na sala. Não a viu até que esta estivesse ao seu lado, tapando a luz que vinha das janelas. O susto quase lhe fez pular para fora dos sapatos e sua mente começou a proferir um mar de acusações pela determinação tão fraca que conseguira reunir. Bastava apenas ver o rosto dele a fitá-lo com um olhar preocupado que toda a certeza reunida durante a noite caía por terra.  
— Oh, Daichi! – Suga se atrapalhou com o nó da gravata, tentando fechar rapidamente o restante dos botões ainda abertos. — Não te vi aí.  
O Capitão se aproximou com a tranquilidade que sempre exalava e afastou as mãos atrapalhadas para ele mesmo terminar o nó.  
— Você está muito estranho esses dias, Suga. – A voz rouca penetrava em seu cérebro, amolecendo cada parte do seu corpo. Daichi estava perto demais. Mais perto do que costumava chegar. Controle-se. Controle-se. Controle-se. Sugawara repetia como um mantra em sua cabeça, mas era difícil se concentrar com o calor que o corpo dele emitia vestido com a blusa branca e a gravata, o paletó pendurado na dobra do braço. Era surpreendente o modo que ele parecia confortável, como se houvesse nascido para usar tais vestimentas. — Não parece você mesmo.  
— Er... sinto muito, Daichi. – Afastou-se, tentando recuperar o fio de pensamento que havia acordado pela manhã e a decisão de ignorar os olhos escuros fixos em si. Mas esta parecia ser uma busca sem futuro. Por que se procuraria algo que não se deseja?  
A colônia tinha um cheiro penetrante e amadeirado, combinava com o perfil do Capitão. Seu coração saltou no peito e ele desejou nunca ter descoberto os sentimentos que guardava sobre o amigo. Agora, mal conseguia o olhar sem sentir medo que ele notasse o que havia escondido em seus olhos.  
— Suga. – Surpreendeu-se com as mãos que tocaram as laterais do seu rosto. As mãos dele. — Eu estou aqui, falando com você. Está tudo bem? Tem viajado acordado muito esses dias e mesmo seus levantamentos tem andado confusos. Aconteceu algum problema?  
Os dedos estavam gelados do frio que fazia do lado de fora da sala, mas esquentavam rapidamente ao sentir o calor afluir as bochechas, tingindo-as com um bonito tom de vermelho. Daichi estava realmente preocupado. Sentia falta da animação do amigo, dos sorrisos que iluminavam o seu dia como o sol e das brincadeiras e brigas que tiravam com os demais colegas do time. Suga estava afastado demais para o seu gosto. Talvez enfim ele houvesse percebido o que vinha tentando esconder... e fosse essa a sua resposta. Não. Não acreditaria nisso até que ouvisse as palavras saírem de sua boca.  
Voltou os olhos para o rosto dele, encontrando o olhar desviado do seu, preso nos adesivos de relâmpago que todos haviam trazido para enfeitar o armário de Nishinoya. Os dentes mordiam o lábio inferior e a respiração que batia em si não ajudou sua concentração. Estavam perto demais. E talvez por isso que ele se afastasse. Sentiu-o recuar e se preparou para soltá-lo. Se Suga não queria falar, não seria ele a forçá-lo.   
Para sua surpresa, sentiu as mãos finas e calejadas pelas horas de treinos de levantamento tocarem o seu rosto, incertas a princípio, como se estas não estivessem confiantes sobre o que faziam. Elas guiaram sua cabeça de forma aos olhares se encontrarem. Podia ver no fundo dos olhos castanhos que uma espécie de batalha era travada e não sabia para qual lado deveria torcer: se para o que vinha fugindo e se escondendo de si ou para aquele que continuava puxando-o. Se entregou ao movimento para frente e logo as costas de Suga batiam contra a parede, bem como as palmas de suas mãos, formando uma prisão nas laterais, impedindo qualquer fuga.  
— Por quê? – Foi tudo o que perguntou, a voz sussurrante. Sugawara apenas piscou, o conflito em seus olhos aparentando chegar ao final, um lado sobrepondo-se ao outro. O silêncio durou o bastante para que Daichi pensasse que algo estava errado, mas então, viu os lábios dele se mexerem e as palavras serem enunciadas vagarosamente, como se testassem sua capacidade de serem ditas.  
— Você acha que estou nervoso porque você está me entrevistando para uma vaga na sua empresa, mas.... – Ele falou, surpreendendo-o. Viu os lábios tremerem como se não fossem capazes de enunciar as próximas palavras e o calor entre os corpos pareceu se tornar mais pronunciado. — Mas... – a voz hesitante e a incerteza refletida nos olhos claros lhe causaram arrepios e uma onda de ternura que não imaginava sentir.  
— Mas... – incentivou-o. — Continue, Suga, mas o quê? – Covarde. Era um covarde por fazê-lo dizer as palavras em voz alta, e gostar do significado e da entonação que tinham, mesmo que tudo não passasse de uma peça, enquanto as que gostaria de falar permaneciam trancadas em si. Para seu espanto, as mãos o seguraram com mais força e ele prosseguiu.  
— Mas na verdade é porque você é estupidamente gostoso. – As palavras foram atiradas de uma vez, como se ele desejasse livrar-se delas o quanto antes. Suga havia fechado os olhos, criando coragem para prosseguir e dar o próximo passo, empurrando seu medo e suas inseguranças para o baú mais profundo que poderia existir em seu interior. Mesmo que, em breve, eles voltassem para lhe assolar. Mas, nesse momento, queria ter a lembrança de ter ao menos tentado. — E não apenas porque essa é minha fala. Mas porque você é real, verdadeira e estupidamente gostoso. – As palavras calaram Daichi que estava prestes a parabenizá-lo por ter conseguido superar a dificuldade que vinha tendo com a fala. Ou talvez tenha sido a boca de Sugawara de encontro a sua que havia lhe tirado todo o ar. Daichi não sabia e nem mesmo se importava. Tudo que estava em foco no momento era o movimento dos lábios suaves contra os seus e o som surpreso que ele emitiu ao abrir a boca, forçando a passagem com a língua e explorando a boca alheia como há muito vinha desejando fazer.  
Sugawara o havia beijado sem pensar. A prudência, a insegurança e o desejo batalhando dentro de si em uma acirrada luta que havia sido vencida pelo desejo ao ver aqueles lábios de aparência tão macia o incentivarem a prosseguir bem no momento em que fraquejara. Como se Daichi soubesse exatamente o que se passava em sua cabeça e tivesse a capacidade de lhe falar as palavras que precisava ouvir. Como se estivessem sintonizados, tal qual os lábios que agora se moviam com vontade e as mãos que passeavam pelos corpos, amarrotando o tecido bem passado das roupas, tocando e explorando os lugares antes apenas imaginados.  
E Suga não podia reclamar, muito menos se arrepender de ter tomado a iniciativa. Não quando as mãos de Daichi apertavam sua cintura, puxando-o para si. Não quando sentia o lábio inferior ser mordido, e os beijos escorregarem pela linha da mandíbula passando a pescoço. Não quando sentia a respiração ofegante na pele sensível da garganta e a língua dele marcando uma trilha por ela. Não quando as mãos dele estavam em sua gravata tal como as suas se encontravam nos botões da camisa branca que ele usava, sentindo os músculos - advindos dos treinos físicos para os jogos - por cima do tecido e ansiando por tocá-los sem nada para impedir o contato das peles. Sugawara podia muito bem ter iniciado o beijo, mas era o Capitão que tinha pleno controle deste.  
As bocas se afastaram, ofegantes, em busca de ar. As respirações se misturavam e naquele momento, não havia pessoa na Terra com um sorriso maior do que Suga. Daichi observou, seduzido, o repuxar dos lábios ainda avermelhados pelos beijos e constatou que ele parecia ainda mais bonito, quase resplandecente. Inclinou a cabeça novamente e beijou as bochechas coradas e a ponta do nariz antes de colar as testas e encarar os olhos castanho-claros a sua frente como se estes contivessem todos os segredos do Universo.  
— Espero que isso não seja mais um sonho. – Suga sussurrou, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do Capitão. Sentiu a risada dele vibrar por todo o corpo e soube na hora que não havia som mais sexy do que aquele.  
— Se for um sonho eu também espero não acordar. Não sabe o quanto esperei por isso. – Suga voltou a encará-lo, surpreso e em choque pela afirmação. Se seu coração pudesse bater mais rápido do que batia no momento, ele sabia que logo este explodiria. Mas não se importaria em explodir. Não quando todos os seus medos se provavam inúteis. Não quando podia ver os lábios de Daichi se movendo, enunciando as palavras que tanto desejara escutar: Não sabe o quanto esperei por isso. Talvez ele soubesse exatamente quanto tempo, pois ele mesmo o havia esperado.  
As bocas voltaram a se encontrar e logo tomavam caminhos para se tornarem algo mais. As mãos exploravam as peles expostas pelo repuxar das roupas na afobação dos toques inexperientes e as línguas dançavam em sincronia, os lábios afastando-se somente para deixar escapar um suspiro ou gemido que eles tivessem dificuldade de conter. Estavam excitados, o fogo corria nas veias e o calor da sala parecia apenas intensificar tal sentimento. Eram como duas brasas em uma fogueira e nenhum deles se importava de queimar.  
Os dois congelaram ao ouvir a maçaneta da porta ser girada e tudo aconteceu tão rápido que mal tiveram tempo de se separarem.  
— Ei, Daichi, Suga, a Yachi está chamando vocês para.... Oh, minha nossa, mas o que é isso?! – Tanaka quase berrou a última parte, aumentando ainda mais o avermelhado no rosto dos dois. Não havia como esconder os lábios inchados e vermelhos pelos beijos, muito menos a bagunça das roupas pelos toques apressados. Qualquer um que os visse daquele jeito saberia de imediato o que havia acontecido.  
— Tanaka, eu... nós... – pela primeira vez o Capitão da Karasuno parecia sem palavras enquanto olhava de Suga para o outro amigo ainda parado na porta, a luz do entendimento enfim chegando aos seus olhos.  
— Oh, bem, então era isso. – Um sorriso malicioso se espalhou em seu rosto e ele levou as mãos ao queixo como se ponderasse algo. — A Yachi vai ficar muito feliz em saber que os seus protagonistas realmente entraram com tudo no papel.  
— Isso não é... – Foi a vez de Sugawara gaguejar uma desculpa qualquer que foi de pronto ignorada pelo amigo.  
Tanaka balançou a cabeça como se estivesse diante de algo e o aprovasse, antes de dar as costas aos dois que permaneciam congelados nos lugares.  
— Eu vou indo agora, mas podem muito bem continuar o que estavam fazendo. Para que desperdiçar uma boa parede sem ninguém ser jogado nela, é o que eu digo. – Ele sorriu e ergueu as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva, antes de acenar uma despedida. — Só não demorem muito, protagonistas ou não, aquela garota vai arrancar o couro de vocês se atrasarem demais.  
A porta bateu e os dois ficaram encarando a madeira por alguns segundos antes de caírem em si novamente e perceberem que o momento de tensão já havia acabado. Os olhares se encontraram e o sorriso dirigido ao outro foi automático e natural.  
— Então... podemos continuar isso outra hora. – Daichi arriscou, os olhos seguindo os menores trejeitos na expressão de Suga, avaliando como sua oferta seria recebida. — Isso é, se você quiser, claro.  
— E por que eu recusaria? – Sugawara ainda não havia absorvido por completo o ocorrido e parte de sua mente avaliava se tudo era realmente verdade e não mais um de seus delírios. Seria decepcionante acordar e ver que todos os toques, os beijos e as palavras sussurradas não haviam passado de um sonho. Respirou fundo e tomou coragem para colocar para fora as palavras que escondia há tanto tempo. — Eu gosto de você, Daichi. Estou apaixonado por você há... não sei nem há quanto tempo.  
O Capitão sorriu, o coração dando pulos de felicidade no peito e ele voltou a se aproximar de Suga. Tocou o rosto e subiu a mão para os fios macios do cabelo grisalho.  
— E eu por você. – Sorriu antes de abaixar a cabeça e colar os lábios com calma aos dele em vários beijos calmos que comprovassem a sua afirmação. Beijou o sinal ao lado de seu olho esquerdo que achava uma graça e em seguida a testa, cerrando os braços ao redor de seu corpo e suspirando satisfeito ao sentir o encontro dos corpos.  
— Daichi... é melhor irmos logo. Pode aparecer mais alguém nos procurando e deixar a Yachi-chan de mau humor não é uma boa ideia. Aquela garota me assusta.  
Eles riram por um dia terem pensado que a pequena loira era tímida demais para chegar a gritar com eles.  
— Vamos. – O Daichi concordou e ambos tentaram consertar a bagunça em suas roupas. Daichi ajudou Suga mais uma vez com a gravata e correu os lábios pelos dele sussurrando em sua boca como uma promessa: Mais tarde. Saíram do vestiário e correram para o ginásio, o sorriso de felicidade ainda estampado no rosto.  
Quando apareceram na quadra, todos já os aguardavam. Evitaram o olhar mortal que a ajudante mais nova lhes lançava e se dirigiram aos seus lugares para dar início de vez as gravações daquele dia. E, quando chegou o momento tão esperado, as palavras que Suga vinha tendo tanta dificuldade em dizer saiu de forma natural.  
— Você acha que estou nervoso porque você está me entrevistando para uma vaga na sua empresa, mas na verdade é porque você é estupidamente gostoso.  
Os aplausos por ter enfim conseguido proferir a tão problemática fala encheram a quadra somados aos assobios indiscretos de Tanaka. Os olhares se encontraram e não mais se desviaram, os holofotes fornecendo a iluminação para as imagens que eles trocavam. E, se o sorriso que Daichi lançou a Suga saiu mais malicioso que o natural, ninguém o podia culpar.


End file.
